Spacecraft such as communications satellites are typically launched into orbit using a launch vehicle, and are typically encapsulated within a fairing mounted on top of the launch vehicle. The fairing protects the spacecraft from the elements as the launch vehicle ascends through the atmosphere. The spacecraft may be coupled to the launch vehicle with a cone-shaped payload attach fitting. The payload attach fitting must be capable of transmitting axial loads, bending loads and torsional loads from the spacecraft into the launch vehicle. Axial loads on the payload attach fitting can be significant during lift-off of the launch vehicle. Bending loads on the payload attach fitting can be relatively high as a result of aerodynamic turbulence acting on the launch vehicle at relatively high altitudes.
Composite materials may be used to fabricate low-weight, high-strength structures or articles such as for a payload attach fitting for coupling a spacecraft loads to a launch vehicle. Unfortunately, conventional methods of fabricating cone-shaped composite structures may require the use of darting of the individual composite plies so that the composite plies will conform to the structure geometry. In addition, conventional methods of fabricating cone-shaped composite structures may require the use of overlap splicing of the composite plies so that the composite plies will conform to the structure geometry. The use of darting and overlap splicing in the composite plies adds to the weight of the composite structure. In addition, the darting and overlap splicing of composite plies increases the risk of the occurrence of voids or wrinkles in the composite structure which may compromise the strength characteristics of the composite structure.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a cone-shaped composite article that may be fabricated without the need for darts or splices and which can be produced in a relatively high strength. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a relatively light weight and high-strength cone-shaped composite article capable of transmitting a variety of loads of different direction and magnitude.